Eternal Love II
by EvilDraconian
Summary: I've added Part II to my story, so please r/r the continuation of MY version of the continuation of the last episode. Sorry it took me two months to do so! Ja ne!
1. Eternal Love II

The Continuation of Eternal Love  
  
  
"Ukari, can you run up to my room to get my jacket?" Hitomi stood patiently near the doors of her school.  
  
"Sure thing!" Her best friend ran upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the land of Geah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Merle watched Van jealously. "Oh, what seems to be bothering you Lord Van?" She saw him staring at the pendant Hitomi had given to him before she left to go back to the mystic moon. They were in a forest, where his brother's grave stood.  
  
"Grrr....I can't stand it! I have to see her again!!!" He yelled towards the sky.  
  
"Oh, but it's only been 5 hours since she left. You need to see her again?" Merle was getting REALLY jealous. Even though Hitomi was gone, Kanzaki still got all the attention.   
  
"That's it, I need to see her! I was so stupid, letting her go back!" He raised the draconian energy patch above his head.   
  
"No! Lord Van, don't!" Merle cried as a blue beam began to flicker.  
  
Just then, it shone all around him. Van closed his eyes and slowly lifted off. He began to ascend to earth, clutching the pendant tightly. When he was 2 meters off of the ground, Merle dashed to him.  
  
"Lord Van!!!" She jumped and grabbed hold of Van's feet, going up with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ukari opened Hitomi's dorm door and walked in, to see a 15 year old guy, and a freaky cat-girl. "AHhhh! What are you do- wait a minute.... Oh my GOSH!!! You're the one Hitomi, Amano, and I saw at the track, aren't you?" She cried.  
  
"Uhh.....yeah....where's Hitomi?" The boy who had claimed to be Van of Fanelia looked around curiously.  
  
"But, who is SHE?" Ukari pointed at Merle.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of me." Merle stuck her tongue out. :P "My name is Merle, and I"m Van's best friend."  
  
"Uh....HITOMI!!!" Ukari ran down, grabbed Hitomi, ran back up, and shoved her friend inside.  
  
Hitomi heard the door slam behind her and was left to stand, face to face with the love of her life. "VAN!!!!!!!" She cried and hugged Van tightly.  
  
"Uhh...please...." Van was turning blue. "I can't breathe..." o.O  
  
"Oh, sorry...heh..." Hitomi blushed but then noticed a cat's tail wagging behind him. "You have a tail now?" She yanked at it and Merle popped her head from behind Van. "WHAT!!!! MERLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I HATE HOW- Van dear, you can have a seat on my chair, AND AS FOR YOU MERLE, I WISH YOU CAN JUST STAY IN ONE SPOT FOR ONCE! Oh, Van, are you hungry?" After he shook his head, she continued. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THINGS MERLE! WHY I OTTA!"  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi, calm down. She can stay here, and we'll go down together." Van stood and took Hitomi's face into his hands. "You look so beatiful..."   
  
Hitomi blushed and took his hand, leading him out to Amano's dorm. "MERLE, YOU STAY HERE!"   
  
"ok...." She cowarded to Hitomi's bed.  
  
They walked down the hall and stopped a few doors later.   
  
"Hitomi! What a lovely- who's this?" Amano stared at Van. "No way...you're-"  
  
"Van of Fanelia, yes." The prince nodded.  
  
Hitomi butted in the conversation. "Uhh, Amano? I was wondering if he could use some of your clothes. I don't think people here are gonna think Van's clothes are.....normal..." She looked from Van's red, ragged shirt to his slightly-tight, white pants, which were slightly ripped from battling.  
  
"I-I guess so..." Amano left, and returned with some baggy jeans and a green t-shirt. "Here, these sre the only ones I never wear, so you can fit them." He handed them to Van, who looked them over wonderingly.   
  
(oh, and if you want to know what he would look like in these clothes, e-mail me. ;) )  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Van stepped out of the restroom, looking like a totally hot teenager.   
  
"Wow...Van....you look....cute...." Hitomi was impressed, but Amano looked at Van with envy on his face.  
  
Fannel and Kanzaki headed down to the school's main lobby, where girls were checking him out.   
  
"How lucky she is..." Hitomi heard one of them say. To make the group of girls even more mad, she wrapped her arm around Van's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.   
  
Van blushed and looked shocked, thinking, 'Wow, she's a good kisser..." He blushed deeper and closed his eyes.  
  
Just then Ukari and Amano came down and stared at them with their jaws on the floor. "What the?!!" They said in unison.  
  
Van and Hitomi broke apart and looked at Ukari, who was standing beside the completely shocked Amano. They turned calmly and headed out.  
  
"Van..what are you doing here..I mean, I'm so happy to see you, but why did you come here?" Hitomi linked arms with him.  
  
Fannel looked down, "I couldn't stay away. Besides, I have many servants to maintain Fanelia, so I wanted to come here. I missed you too much to stay away. I love you Hitomi...I do..and nothing can keep me away from you." He kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Aww...I love you aswell. But how are you going to stay here...unnoticed? What if one of my teachers..or my principal come in to my dorm and see you there?" Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on a park bench.   
  
"Why don't I become...a...what do you call it..? Oh yeah! A student?" He suggested.  
  
"Hmm... that might work." Hitomi looked up to the sky. "I could sign you up and say that you are a friend coming for a temporary school transfer. I hope it'll work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So he's a friend of yours huh? What was his previous school?" The principal examined Van, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"His name is Van Fannel. He..uh...came from Australia..yeah..and, so, you can't really get his school information...I tried...heh heh.." Hitomi giggled nervously. She looked into Van's eyes and saw the trust in them. This made her confident. "Please, he's not even going to be here long, maybe a month of a bit more...but certaintly not close to half a year. Just let him see the education system here. If he likes it, then perhaps you can ask him more questions. But please...let him stay...uh..uh...he has no where else...his parents are..are dead!" She broke down into fake tears, hoping it would convince the principal enough.  
  
The older man removed his glasses and looked at Van with sympathy. Hitomi's plan seemed to do the trick. "Alright...we'll keep an eye on your prgress-"  
  
"Oh thank you!!! Thank you so much!!" Hitomi jumped up and hugged the man, who was slightly taken aback. "You don't know how much this means to me..err.. I mean, him! He's so grateful!!"  
  
"If that's so , why don't you let the young man say it himself." The principal shook Hitomi off and shook hands with Van.  
  
"Thank you sir. I truely am grateful for your acceptance." Van took Hitomi by her hand and began to head out of the office.   
  
"Ohh...Hitomi..I see you have a boyfriend. How sweet." The principal teased.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Hajitoko. Please..." Hitomi blushed and walked out of the stuffy cubicle. "Well," She inhaled fresh air. "I'm glad that was over." She smiled at Van.  
  
"Yeah..well...at least...now we can be together longer..." He stopped walking and turned to face Hitomi. "Oh..Hitomi...how could I have let this beautiful face of yours leave me? And your pure heart...oh.." He moaned lovingly, leaning towards her, his eyes closing.   
  
Hitomi did the same and felt his lips touch hers. He then began kissing her with such an intensity, she thought she could melt in his arms just by the heat of his mouth. The sound of a distant whistle made Hitomi brake off with a start. "Oh no! The track meet!" She grabbed Van's hand and bounded off, towards the race track behind her school.   
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Hitomi's How to "Make Love"

Eternal Love II  
  
  
This is my continuation of my original. Sorry it took so long! This is a final warning in case you haven't already seen the rating of this story: WARNING! SOME INTENSE SCENES WILL BE VIEWED BY THE READER!! hehe...anyways... here you are with the story!!  
  
  
  
Hitomi came running onto the track, while the boys took their places on the track. She saw Amano staring at her and Van with a sharp expression. "F you Amano!" She yelled and stuck her midle finger up. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Go and race honey," she whispered to Van, "I'm sure you'll win."  
  
He smiled back and ran to take his place. All the boys stared at him, (and so did the girls, but Van hated them all but Hitomi), but Van looked ahead with intense concentration.  
  
"Take your mark! Get set! Aaaannndd.....GOO!!" The starter man blasted his gun, and the boys took off.......all but Van.   
  
"An attack! Where! Hitomi! From where?!" Van drew his sword from within his pants (it was in its scabbard, and he never EVER leaves his sword unattended). All the boys stopped and looked stupidly at him. All was silent on the track, and sweatdrops formed on everyone.  
  
Hitomi pulled Van aside. "That was the staring gun, you run to the other end of the track when you hear it...I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you before..uhh...hehe.." She looked around at all the staring eyes. "Sorry! He was just rehearsing something for drama!" She lied.  
  
Everyone still was unsure, but they bought that explanation. "Ooookay!" The starter man called and everyone re-took their places. "Annnndddd...GOO!!" He shot the pistol and everyone took off. Van raced ahead of everyone and passed the finish line in 8 seconds.   
  
"A new school record!! Truely amazing!" The man shouted and all the girls came rushing in to get Van's autograph.  
  
"Damn you all! Leave my man!" Hitomi ran in and punched them all, kicking and thrashing until she was left standing with Van, hugging him tightly with her eyes squeezed shut. He stood blinking at all the twitching, injured girls around him, then at Hitomi, and he leaned over and took her chin, their lips meeting once again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hitomi's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So this is your room. How nice and...........................................nice." Van looked around wonderously, never having seen anything so modern.  
  
"He he....yeah. Ummm.....sooo...." She looked into his eyes as he sat down on the bed beside her. "What do you want to do?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He stood up and went to grab a baseball cap when Hitomi jumped up and grabed his arm.  
  
"No wait!" She heaved a sigh. "No stay...with me..." She whispered.   
  
"Huh?" Van looked puzzled.  
  
"Gah!" She shoved him so that he fell back on the bed. She then leaned on him and kissed him deeply.   
  
His eyes were wide in shock, for he didn't understand what was going on, but it felt like something really nice, so he closed his eyes and frenched her back. Hitomi kicked off her shoes and they inched more onto the bed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~you should know what happens...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two people were gasping for air as they surfaced from beneath the deep...dark.....bed covers. *giggles* ANYWAYS.....Those people wore no clothes, since it was way too hot. They were Hitomi and Van.   
  
"What just happened? What did we do?" Van was exhilerated, but still slightly confused.  
  
"Gosh, what DO they teach you in school. We made love, my love." She giggled and sighed happily.  
  
"Made love? I never knew love was something you can make..." He sighed and gave up at Hitomi's frustrated expression. "Perhaps I should DO more, and ask less..." He shifted on top of her again....and....ummm.......they began again!  
  
Suddenly a knock came on the door and Ukari opened it, only to see Van kissing all over Hitomi's chest, Hitomi with her eyes closed, moaning slightly. She heard Van faintly whispering.., "Ohh yes...yes...". Ukari stared and gasped.  
  
"Hi---Hitomi! What on earth are you doing!!?" Ukari thought she must be dreaming....well....more like having a nightmare.  
  
The couple in the bed stopped and looked at Ukari, both their faces red. "Ukari...Van and I love each other. You have no idea how long we've known each other...and in that time, I've fallen in love with him."  
  
"Fallen in love! You fell all right! Fell and MADE love! You sicko!!" She turned and ran out the door.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi looked up at Van, whose sweat was dripping onto her. He looked really hot, with his body all wet and his hair practically plastered to his head by all the perspiration. But she had other things to think of. "I think things have just gone to taking the worst...."  
  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
